


【灿俊】あの夏

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi
Summary: *背景及设定等参考自电影《溺水小刀》
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 10





	【灿俊】あの夏

00  
“喂，新来的。”  
黄仁俊从漫无目的的踢石子游戏中抬起头，看到午后热烈的阳光下乱糟糟张扬着的红色头发。  
“我要去河边，过来帮我抓虾。”  
他从藏着高亢蝉鸣的树荫里，奔向李东赫。

01  
如果到处都找不到李东赫的话，呆在这里就一定能守到他。  
黄仁俊费力地扒着仅有一侧的扶手，爬着又窄又陡的楼梯上楼。木头做的圆柱状栏杆表面凹凸不平，在手掌长年累月地抚摸下也变得光滑许多。  
终于挣出压迫到让人透不过气的楼梯，黄仁俊手脚并用猫着腰爬上地板，站直起身时猛一抬头撞上什么东西，他摸着后脑勺回头看还在叮当作响的那串风铃，后头是这个小阁楼里仅有的一小扇窗，风从外头呼呼地吹进来。窗外过于明亮的阳光把视野照得一片白，他眯着眼撑在窗边探出头，外头没有李东赫的影子。  
他又转回屋内，向里面走。因为高温而膨胀的空气无形中挤压着一切活物的生存空间，屋子里外听不见任何其他的动静，黄仁俊光着脚在地板上踩出吱吱呀呀的声响，最后以坐下时沉闷的“啪”的一声作为收尾。  
他拿起上次未完成的画，从一旁堆积的衣服底下摸出来铅笔。  
画上的人物还没成型，只有一个大致的轮廓。他托着腮盯着它看，想着面前是李东赫，抬手在各处添几笔。  
想睡。  
他看得犯倦，浑身懒怠。李东赫哪去了？  
他想着画中人的神态，想起来自己刚来这里的时候。明明人生地不熟还要装作有很多朋友，对家里人撒谎说要出去玩去了，再溜得远远的，一个人看着蚂蚁搬家，用石头在沙地上画来画去，耗走一个下午。  
李东赫是在那个时候发现他的。李东赫从小在河边海边长大，带着他抓虾的一个下午，只收获了一筐子各式各样的贝壳。  
“啊……真是的。”李东赫的脸黑得比被太阳热烈亲吻后更黑，皱着脸提着篮子看，“又不能吃又不能卖，你捡这么一堆干嘛？”  
“谁说不能卖，可以拿去做工艺品啊。”他犟回去，心里发虚，嘴上却是绝不能认输的。  
“那你自己试吧，篮子别忘了还我。”  
他的怀里被塞进那篮还带着咸腥气味的贝壳，李东赫腿长又灵活，三两下就跑得远远的，他踩着沙滩上李东赫的脚印追上去，在乱石滩上丢失了跟随的踪迹。  
第二天他抱着一筐子原封不动的贝壳，像前一天一样坐在同一个地方等着李东赫出现。他看到熟悉的人影在附近兜来转去好几圈，最后还是挠挠头往这边走过来，一把抓起来被抱得暖烘烘的篮子转身往前走，“啊真是的，不懂装什么很懂的样子……”  
他像只小尾巴一样跟着李东赫的脚步来到这间屋子，钻进门跟上楼，被李东赫打发去倒来水拿来刷子，听话地坐下来一起清洗贝壳。他勤勤恳恳地刷了小半盆，刚一抬起头，立刻被僵硬的颈椎击败，哎哟一声抬手揉揉自己。  
低着头干活的李东赫也像是被他喊醒了的样子，伸了个懒腰，站起身把电灯打开，他才发觉外面已经快要天黑了。  
他看看还没完成的贝壳们和李东赫，“我要回家了。”  
李东赫自顾自在一堆东西里翻翻找找，“嗯。”  
他撑着地板站起来，屁股像是被地板给压成了一块木板一样，又硬又平，忍不住伸手揉揉发酸的屁股肉。走到狭窄的楼梯入口，他小心翼翼地扶着扶手，伸出一只脚，试探着踩到下一级台阶上，脚丫在空中慢慢往下探，踩到坚实的阶梯时终于长出了一口气。他紧紧抓着唯一的依靠，回头冲屋子里另一头的李东赫喊，“我明天还来！”喊完了他立刻转过头一步步往下挪，没有听到李东赫的回应，不知道是说好还是不好。  
从那以后，他不需要再一个人呆一个下午了。黄仁俊抱着画仰面倒在地板上，向后仰起头用视线去够挂在角落的那串风铃。后脑勺顶着地板硌得疼，眼睛也翻得生疼，拱起的腰在看到风铃之前就嘭地塌下来，他把画举到眼前，看了看，又把它放到一边去，仰面躺在地上闭上眼睛。  
想不起来是什么样子啊。

从漫长的令人发晕的午觉里醒过来的时候，李东赫已经被他守到了。黄仁俊睁开眼，看李东赫在自己脑袋旁边蹲下来，倒着的脸在眼前逐渐放大，黄仁俊也睁着眼一动不动地盯着看。  
属于另一个人的呼吸朝他贴近，直到他几乎能感觉到气流从脸上逃走。李东赫伸出手托着他的下颌，于是他闭上了眼睛。  
“以为我要吻你吗？”头上突然响起李东赫的声音，黄仁俊愣了一下，又羞又气的情绪立刻冲进脑袋，马上睁开眼睛瞪着李东赫，嘴里的话几乎要骂出口了，眼前却突然一黑，李东赫俯下身响亮地在他嘴上亲了一口，“恭喜你，答对了~”  
得逞的人放开黄仁俊后立刻闪身躲开，防不住就算午睡后猛一起身时脑袋又晕又胀也要报复一耍之仇的人飞扑过来，缠在一起狠狠摔在地上，整栋屋子都跟着发出“砰”的一声响，木头断裂的撕裂声像年迈的老人对顽劣的儿童发出的微弱抗议。  
黄仁俊把招惹他的人抓在怀里，压着李东赫向上扒拉，双手固定住拼命左右摇晃的脑袋，对着嘴唇用力地撞上去——当然只是把两个人的门牙磕得生疼而已。李东赫夸张地大叫一声，推开黄仁俊捂着自己的嘴，作出一副呜呜咽咽的样子，“你这也太过分了吧！”  
黄仁俊也撞得不轻，揉着可怜的牙龈瞪着李东赫，无名火蹭蹭地冒上来——那还不是李东赫先起的头，亲他一下怎么就变成我的错了。  
“啊嘶——喜欢我也不用这么热情啊！”李东赫边摸嘴唇边往前挪屁股，在黄仁俊跟前盘腿坐好，脚趾碰到他短裤下露出来的小腿。黄仁俊的火气消掉大半，剩下的被他从脑海里一脚踢开去，“饿了，今晚吃什么？”

02  
好在是夏天，和李东赫饱餐一顿煮拉面之后，揣着暖乎乎圆滚滚的肚子，共享一张薄毯，伸长露在短袖短裤外头的四肢也能舒服地睡觉。起初他还扒开李东赫黏上来的双手双脚，各自占着自己的地盘安安稳稳地睡觉，越到夜里热气散失，他迷迷糊糊在手脚冰凉里醒过来，自觉地缩手缩脚钻进毯子的保护范围之内，挤进来的手臂小腿和同样钻进毯子里的李东赫互相挨着，蹭着少年人同样光滑微凉的皮肤，恍然以为自己和李东赫成了两条滑溜溜的鱼。  
光着的，滑不溜秋的，抓不住的，赤身裸体地贴在一起。  
他醒了大半，不合时宜地起少年人的色心，于是伸腿去勾李东赫修长漂亮的小腿，用鼓鼓的腿肚蹭李东赫的，缓慢地，带着触电的感觉地。隐秘的呼吸声在肌肤相贴的摩擦里悄悄地升温，逐渐变得粗重。  
抱抱我，快点。他抿着嘴唇，无声地朝李东赫喊。快点醒过来，听到了吗。  
李东赫动了动。还在睡意中的人翻了个身，呼吸平稳而安定。  
只剩下留在空荡荡的怀抱里的人，一把掀开盖在身上的薄毯，把因为情动而燥热的身体暴露在空气里。他置着气，不知道过了三分钟还是三十秒，转过身提起毯子的一角钻进去，带着凉气从背后用力地抱住李东赫。  
然后呼呼地睡着了。

03  
黄仁俊睡得浅，轻易就察觉到李东赫从毯子里溜了出去，他侧躺着把耳朵压在薄薄的被用来当做枕头的衣服上，能听见李东赫的脚掌落在地面时的闷响和屋外拖拉机驶过时屋子轻微的颤动。  
他漂浮在似梦非梦的半空中，朦胧间听到李东赫在一片模糊的视野里抓着他喊：你要去哪里？  
我要去哪？他努力地试着在一片混沌里看清李东赫的眼睛，但是只有一团模糊的人影。他想回应那个不甚真切的李东赫的声音，张开嘴却发不出声音，我哪也不去，我跟你一起。  
他想伸手抓住李东赫，但他却始终使不上力气，挣扎间被不知名的力量拉扯着，带得越来越远，他看着自己不断地后退，看着那团模糊的人影越来越小，在被拖入什么都看不见的黑暗里之前，终于拼尽力气喊出了声。  
“李东赫！”  
喊出声的同时他彻底从睡梦里挣扎出来，下意识抬手按着胸腔里砰砰跳动的心脏，怀着些劫后余生的庆幸大口喘着气。  
梦里的人就蹲在旁边，听见他的动静后转过身看着他，对上他几乎要哭出来的脸时伸手撑着地板挪到他身边：“做噩梦了？”  
他不知道该怎么解释这个梦，脑袋还在整理自己乱糟糟的思绪时，手已经先一步抓住了李东赫，从手中真切地握紧的实物传来的温度让心脏渐渐安分下来，他终于摆脱将自己席卷而去的涌流，停在了他的港湾里。  
李东赫用另一只手替他拨开额前刺着眼睛的碎发，指腹贴着他的皮肤蹭去梦里慌张时渗出来的细密的汗水，他睁着眼无意识地盯着天花板出神，李东赫的手收回去时他跟着转过脸抬高脖子去贴着那点温度，他焦躁地渴求着什么，却又不太清楚。李东赫顺着他的意用手掌贴着他鼓鼓的脸颊肉，被他抓住的手也抬起来一并夹住他的脸捧着，干燥的手掌掌心纹理分明，他还能感觉到少年指节上长了小半辈子的老茧。  
“抱我。”他坦率地，对着李东赫说。

也许是这个意思，也许是那个意思。他垂着眼看李东赫跨过自己，再俯下身趴下来，重量沉甸甸地压在自己身上，心脏被结结实实地拥抱了。  
单薄的胸膛相抵着，呼吸之间能感觉到对方的起伏，还没清醒的黄仁俊眯着眼又渐渐犯起困来，李东赫转过脸朝着他耳朵说话，气息扑在他脖颈边：“喂，别睡了。”  
“嗯……”  
趴在身上的人压着他扭了扭，攀高了点用手肘撑起上半身来，低头响亮地在他眼睛上“啾”一下，不见他反应，又在另一边上也亲一下，接着仔仔细细密密麻麻地亲在他的眼皮上、脸颊上、鼻梁上，挠痒痒一样缓解不了他的焦躁，留下整张脸湿湿黏黏地沾着李东赫的口水。  
他抬起手胡乱地推着上头蹭来蹭去的脑袋，来回挣扎几次终于按着下巴把人推开几厘米，提起眼皮看李东赫夸张地撅起嘴唇，恶作剧地用手指按向那片看起来水润粉嫩的东西，还没等往回抽，就被含进又湿又热的地方里，李东赫的舌头还上来舔他的指腹，他只觉得脑子里“咣”的一下，下面就硬邦邦地顶着李东赫的大腿了。  
李东赫抬起眼皮瞥他一眼，抓住他的手拉开，唾液连在嘴唇和指尖向下垂，掉在胸口，在短袖上留下深色的痕迹。李东赫捏着他的手掌，他的手指还像平常一样自然弯曲着，于是指尖一个一个被李东赫的舌尖挑起，用下唇托着含进嘴里，“啾啾”地舔得湿漉漉了才被吐出来。他的手指头全都泛着水光，呼吸紊乱气息粗重，李东赫还不紧不慢地用大腿抵着他的下身磨蹭，当最后舌尖舔过掌心时，他像触电一样抖了一下，裤子里变得又湿又黏，脸上发烫起来。  
“啊……我裤子……”泄过一次变得更敏感的地方还被李东赫紧紧贴着，想到这样回家会有多难堪的时候莫名的火气就窜上来，他蹬着腿要李东赫从身上下去，急忙坐起身一把把短裤和内裤一起扒下来，“这怎么办啊！”  
他大约没注意到自己还光着屁股。  
李东赫把搞脏了的裤子从他手里接过去，他以为该到李东赫对自己的恶劣行为负起责任的时候了，对方又甩手把脏裤子丢到一边，“你穿我的回去不就行了。”  
阴险狡诈。他恨恨地咬着牙想，但在说出口之前李东赫就朝他靠近过来，被那双手捧起脸时下意识地闭起眼睛，仰着脸接受心上人的亲吻。  
在遇到李东赫之前，他没想过接吻会是这个样子。电视里面是蜻蜓点水的、热情急切的，到他亲着李东赫的时候，就只会不知疲倦地吮吸对方的嘴唇，有时候嘬得红肿还要担心被别人发现，回到家就提心吊胆地躲在屋里，想着等下该找什么借口搪塞父母邻里。  
他眯着眼遵循着本能啃着李东赫的嘴唇，抱着对方的双手摸索着扯下李东赫的短裤。顺手在上面抓了一把，马上就被人反手抓住又拉回身前，被压着躺回去的同时手也被抓着压在了头顶。  
一沾着地板他也放松下来，李东赫没有再继续压制着他，松了手又探下去，从短袖下摆里钻进里面，摸过柔软的肚皮，伸到胸口捏着他的乳头，另一边隔着薄薄的布料被嘴唇逗得挺立起来，李东赫露出牙齿轻轻咬它，激得黄仁俊连身体都蜷缩起来，双手双脚都去勾着李东赫的手脚，哼哼着要快一点进入主题。  
反正也早就脱得不剩什么了。李东赫跪在他腿间直起身，拉着他的手一起握着还没完全勃起的阴茎，他按着习惯的路数抓着它胡乱地撸动，另一只手想要摸摸自己，又被李东赫抓住，假装恶狠狠地警告他只顾自己爽的话等下就直接插进他的屁股里射。他不怕李东赫生气，也觉得自己最好不要太过分，乖乖听话跟着李东赫摸着它，感受着手里的阴茎逐渐变得更硬，李东赫的呼吸也变得粗重。  
觉得准备得差不多了，他转过身跪趴在李东赫面前，把屁股抬高起来，又特意转过头去叮嘱李东赫，“别插进去。”  
身后的人没有接他的话。搭在他身上的手摸摸他的后腰，捏了捏软软的肉，经过屁股时报复性地捏了一把，再从大腿两侧把他的腿往中间压下并紧，“我要干你了——”  
被精液沾得湿滑的阴茎顶着他的屁股肉，李东赫抱着他的腰向前挤压，屁股肉被挤得紧紧地夹住阴茎，它在饱满嫩滑的屁股里上上下下地蹭，把他的屁股里也搞得黏糊糊的，接着又顶着他大腿根的嫩肉挤进来，紧紧蹭着会阴摩擦他同样硬着的阴茎，他低头就能看见那根把他的腿当屁股操的东西，却是他自己招来的。  
“嗯……”李东赫把阴茎全都挤进紧紧夹着的大腿间，甚至还叹了口气，“比你的屁股还紧。”  
黄仁俊想回头反驳，插在两腿间的阴茎又前后抽插起来，他抿着嘴嗯嗯叫着伸手去摸自己挺翘着滴着精水的东西，又被身后的人撞得跪不稳身体，晃晃悠悠地抓不住滑溜溜的阴茎。  
爽不到尽兴，他抗拒地扭着屁股躲开李东赫的插入，被抓着胯骨提得更高，他只能两手都撑着地，拱起屁股再一次被挤进来。这次李东赫几乎是在操他的会阴，手上捏着他的阴茎不停地刺激吐着精水的铃口，他像真正被插入一样跟着李东赫的动作嗯嗯啊啊地叫，“李东赫、东赫……”  
他的第二次悉数射在李东赫手里，高潮后累得身体发软的人直往下趴，李东赫又抓着他的腰在大腿间多顶几下，最后手握着阴茎对着他的屁股射出来，把原本就一塌糊涂的下身搞得更加不堪入目。  
他发懒不想动，和李东赫光着屁股躺在一起，腿间的精液干了一些，黏腻腥臭的感觉被不够流动的空气一同闷在这间屋子里，他的脑袋朝李东赫蹭过去，用鼻尖拱拱刚射完同样犯倦的人的脸，又闭起眼睛。

04  
黄仁俊一边盘算着找什么借口来解释自己几乎一天都不见人影的事实，一边慢悠悠地跟着李东赫又到了海边，站在高高的石堆上迎着海风。  
“……现在还不多，再晚一些大概就到季节……”李东赫蹲着看刚刚的收获，说着说着突然抬起头，“哦对，那个时候你可能不在这了。”  
正在出神的人愣了下，顾不上海风扫着头发刺进眼里，呆呆地看着李东赫，偏偏又被偏过头躲开视线。  
我不会……他张张嘴，没说出话来，低着头，把那些话像脚下的石子一样踢开。  
但乱糟糟的想法还留在他的脑袋里。他看着李东赫的后脑勺，又看看遥远的、空荡荡的海面。  
也许真的会，也许就再也不会见面，再也不会记得。他于是沉默着，想走到李东赫身边，又转开脚尖，又越过了李东赫，往边缘走。  
他没来得及注意到脚下的石头的松动，反应过来前便一脚踩空滑了下去，猛地跌进海水里。  
只是在海边，他跌下去不过两秒就触到底，但跌进海水的那几秒却像一生一样漫长，脑海里走马灯一般闪过人生十来年的一幕幕。他在水里本能地扑腾着手脚，一片混乱和失控中脚尖撞在实地上的一瞬间，脑海里只留下唯一一个清晰的想法。  
不想离开。  
几乎是同时，他的手臂被用力地抓住，借着向上蹬的劲头和浮力把他扯上了水面。  
他下意识地死死抱住眼前的石头，背后被不停拍着让他把呛进去的水咳出来，他咳得脸上都是眼泪口水，又被一把拉过去，紧紧抱在怀里。李东赫的头发全都湿透了，滴下来的水贴着他的脸流下来，和眼泪鼻涕混在一起，要是被人看到了，大约是比刚刚还要更狼狈。  
但是没有人。这里只有天空，有海洋，有神明，还有他们。所以他放心地回抱住李东赫，把脸贴在湿答答的头发上。  
“我刚刚看到了。”  
“……看到什么？”  
“看到了……我的心。”  
他松开手，牵着李东赫的手贴在自己胸口。那里藏着的心脏，正在从刚刚的惊吓中的狂跳里逐渐平静下来。  
“在这里，李东赫。”

—END—


End file.
